Cinderella
by Tinian I'att
Summary: This time I didn't bother trying to turn her down. After all this would be one of the last times I'd get a chance to dance with my little girl while she was still just mine.


**A/N: This is a cute little father/daughter one-shot and I hope you all like it. The song is Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman and all I ask is that you remember that Theresa is sixteen when the team starts battling Cronus. Enjoy! Also with the posting of this story, I am now officially able to become a beta reader so if you're looking for one feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. I don't own the song Cinderella and I don't think there's any point to constantly putting this here because I'm sure you don't care.**

Cinderella

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

It had been a long day and I was feeling very tired. Unfortunately, I still had some paperwork to catch up on so I couldn't rest quite yet. I was sitting in my study feeling as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders when I felt someone tugging on my hand. Looking down I saw my five-year-old daughter, Theresa, looking up at me. She was wearing the Cinderella dress I'd bought her for Halloween.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"There's a ball at the castle tonight," she told me with childlike innocence. "I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing, but I can't find anyone to practice with. Will you dance with me daddy?"

"Honey daddy's very busy right now and…"

"Please daddy, please?" she begged.

One look at those big green puppy dogs eyes and I knew there was no getting out of it.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

**Ten years later…**

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Daddy!" Theresa called impatiently.

"What is it honey?"

"I just asked you three times what you thought of my new dress!" she exclaimed clearly exasperated.

"It's very nice, sweetheart," I answered without looking up from my desk.

"You're not even looking!" she huffed.

I sighed, looked up and…

"Is that my little girl?" I gasped.

"Of course, daddy," she giggled.

"You look amazing."

"Do you really like it?"

"It's beautiful."

The dress was silk, the same shade of green as her eyes it was tight at the waist with a flowing skirt, but…

"I thought I said no strapless dresses young lady."

"Don't worry daddy, I bought a jacket to wear over it."

"Well just make sure you keep it on. I don't want the boys getting the wrong idea. Speaking of which are you going with anyone in particular?"

"Just some friends from school."

"And are any of these 'friends' boys?" I teased.

"Oh daddy, you know you said I couldn't date until I was sixteen and that's not for another year."

"Just so long as you remember."

I was about to go back to my papers when I noticed a question in her eyes.

"Was there something else?"

She bit her lip.

"Well?" I prompted.

"It's just that the dance is only a week away and I really need to practice. Please daddy?"

I considered telling her that it could wait until tomorrow, but once again, she hooked me with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone_

**Five years later…**

_Well she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Daddy, daddy," Theresa burst into my study.

"Yes darling what is it?" I looked expectantly at my twenty-year-old daughter.

_When did you get so tall, _I found myself wondering, _and so beautiful?_

"He asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed in a rush.

"Whoa slow down," I protested. "Who asked you what?"

"Daddy," she huffed.

"I was just teasing you," I defended.

"Look at my ring," she gushed hurrying around the desk.

"It's beautiful, honey."

"The wedding's six months away, daddy, but I was hoping maybe…"

"I'd help you practice your dancing?"

"Please daddy, please?"

This time I didn't bother trying to turn her down. After all this would, be one of the last times I'd get a chance to dance with my little girl while she was still just mine.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
(Even one song)  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

**Six months later…**

The wedding was beautiful. Theresa invited all of her friends from school and between them and my friends, and business associates and relatives the church was packed.

"Honey, you look absolutely gorgeous," I whispered as I escorted her down the aisle toward her waiting 'prince'.

"Thank you daddy."

With a smile, I handed her off to the man who in a few short moments would become her husband and then I slipped into my seat.

"Doesn't our little girl look wonderful, Jay," a voice beside me whispered in my ear.

Turning to face my beautiful wife, I smiled and said, "She looks just like you did on our wedding day, Theresa."

**A/N: Hah! I got you! Admit it! The whole time you were reading this, you thought for sure the Theresa in the story was the Theresa from Class of the Titans. Go on you can say it and yes I know I'm evil and sneaky and all that. Now Review. Please pretty, pretty please.**


End file.
